<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Did You Expect? by MamanAbeille</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443476">What Did You Expect?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille'>MamanAbeille</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's Only Love [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chloenette, F/F, MLWeeklyPrompt, Mild Cursing, chloe X felix friendship, chlonette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloé wasn't sure what she was expecting when she kissed Marinette, but that wasn't it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's Only Love [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Did You Expect?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: </p>
<p>A: I kissed (B)<br/>C: Did (B) kiss you back?<br/>A: That's not the point.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chloé barged through the door and flopped herself on the four poster bed with a groan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me.  Your Daddy may own the hotel, but this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>room,” Félix scoffed, setting his book on the nightside table. “What do you want?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I kissed Marinette,” Chloé muttered into the pillow.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Félix was surprised he could even make out her words, muffled as they were in the goose feathers. He smirked, and cocked an eyebrow, “Well, did you kiss her back?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloé removed her face from the pillow to glare at him with as much venom as she could muster. “That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the point.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Félix propped his chin in his hand to look at her.  “Then what </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>the point?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at him silently for a minute, before huffing.  “I don’t know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, did she?” he sing-songed, nudging her shoulder.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blond couldn’t help the blush that warmed her cheeks.  “Yes,” she beamed, only to sigh again and rest her head on his lap with a pout.  “She kissed me back.  Hell, she completely took over the kiss. Then she did her usual Marinette thing and ran away a complete rambling mess.  I think she stopped speaking actual French at one point.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Marinette,” he told her, brushing his fingers through her hair absentmindedly. “What did you expect?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect her to kiss me back, that’s for sure.  Honestly, I didn’t even expect to kiss her.  She was just doing her little rambling about something or another and I couldn't stop focusing on her lips and how much I wanted to kiss her.”  She shrugged.  “So I did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, in true Chloé Bourgeois fashion, without any concern for anyone else’s feelings,” he teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel bad enough as is, Fé, but thanks for that,” she scoffed, muttering a little ‘jerk’ under her breath for good measure.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Félix flicked her head, then softened his tone.  “Seriously though, Chlo, you’ve been a complete bitch to her for the last however many years it’s been now,” he dismisses with a little wave of his hand. “Then, out of nowhere, you kiss her.  The girl can’t handle a kiss with ample warning from someone she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>is into her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloé groans.  “You’re right… and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>how much I hate saying that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” he smirked.  “So, are you going to talk to her, or just keep being a bitch?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What do you think?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Félix burst out in a little bubble of laughter.  “Honestly, I think you’re probably going to keep being a bitch.  You have been known to prove me wrong from time to time, though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloé groaned and rubbed her hands down her face.  “I have to talk to her, don’t I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he hummed.  “You don’t have to.  You should, but you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll talk to her tomorrow.”  She sits up and faces him.  “In the meantime, do you want to go annoy the kitchen staff until they bribe us away with sweets?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Somethings never do change with you,” he laughed, grabbing her hand and leading her out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>